Songfics
by Diamondfrost
Summary: These are a collection of songfics that I have done. I am still working onthem.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first songfic, so please be nice.

Disclaimer- I do not own the song(Dancing With The Devil), the band(Breaking Benjamin), nor the books(Warriors).

A/N- Hopefully you see what it's about as you read. If not, then just tell me in your review, and I'll tell you, or someone else will. Whichever comes first.

And I'm not going to mention a lot of the deaths and stuff.

**Preparation**

_Here I stand  
Helpless and left for dead_

Firestar swept his gaze over LionClan as they waited to enter the clearing.

"This will be a very devastating battle," he meowed. "Your friends may die."

The cats continued looking at him, even Blackstar, Tallstar, and Leopardstar.

"We know you can lead us," a cat called out.

"Thank you, Graystripe," Firestar meowed.

He took a deep breath, and led the cats through the trees, into Fourtrees where BloodClan was waiting.

_Close your eyes  
So many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to file what's right_

Firestar stopped around six feet from Scourge.

"We will not leave," he meowed.

"Fools!" Scourge spat. "You will all die for no reason!"

"The forest is ours!" Firestar snarled. "We will not let you take it."

He saw Scourge smiled cruelly.

"Very well then," the black cat meowed.

Firestar wondered, yet again, if he was doing the right thing.

_I believe in you, I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong_

"BloodClan, attack!" Scourge yowled.

Firestar let out his battle cry, then leapt for Scourge.

He was slammed aside by the tom's claws, and felt a searing pain in his head.

"It's a shame you had to dragon everyone else into this," Scourge meowed, amused.

The two kept fighting and Scourge laid the death blow(if he was a regular warrior).

Firestar spun into darkness.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

After a few minutes, Firestar awakened in the same clearing. He heard the cries of cats dying and injured.

He jumped to his feet and attacked the nearest BloodClan cat. She hissed in rage and lunged for his throat, but he was too fast for her. He knocked her aside and dug his claws into her throat. She let out a yowl of surprise, which quickly changed into a scream of pain.

She writhed around and Firestar let her die. He looked around and saw Scourge fighting Longtail.

He made his way over, but was knocked over by Darkstripe.

He looked at the tom with shock in his eyes.

"You joined the murderer of your friend? Have you no loyalty?" Firestar demanded.

"I join whichever's strongest," Darkstripe spat.

He lunged for Firestar, who ducked. He slammed right into Graystripe, who instantly started fighting him.

Graystripe bit into his throat and wouldn't let go.

Darkstripe let out a gurgled cry and fell backward, dragging Graystripe with him.

The gray tom still wouldn't let go until the life was gone from Darkstripe. Finally, the tom went limp, and Graystripe let go.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

Firestar looked at Darkstripe's glazed eyes and the frozen snarl of rage on his face, mixed with fear. For some reason, he actually felt sad for the young warrior.

He shook himself, clearing his thoughts, and looked around for Scourge.

He leapt at him, bowling him over.

"I killed you!" Scourge cried out in shock.

"But I, as a leader, have nine lives. Can you say the same?" Firestar meowed.

Scourge's shock turned into rage, which turned into realization.

"If you just give in, and join us now, you can keep your loved ones from dying. Save yourself the pain," he meowed.

"Never!" Firestar yowled.

"Then die!" Scourge snarled, and threw himself at Firestar.

_I believe in you, I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong_

Firestar dodged him and grabbed onto his collar.

Scourge snarled and tried to break free. The collar snapped and the BloodClan leader smiled.

"Your attempt didn't kill me," he meowed, smirking.

"That wasn't done to kill you," Firestar meowed. "This is."

He pressed the outside part of the collar—the dog teeth—into Scourge's throat.

Scourge let out a cry and tried to swipe at Firestar, but he was weakening, and could feel it.

"No!" he cried. He fell to the ground, dying.

Firestar let go of the collar, which was still in Scourge as he tried to stay alive.

"Say goodbye, Scourge," Firestar meowed, as Scourge's eyes slowly started glazing over.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

Firestar let out a yowl of triumph, and the cats all looked over.

The BloodClan cats started panicking as they saw that Scourge was dead.

Wails started going around the clearing, and they started running.

Most of the Clan cats chased after them, attacking some as they went.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

Firestar felt someone by him, and recognized Sandstorm's scent. He smiled and started purring, despite the pain from his injuries(from fights I didn't mention).

"You did it, Firestar," she meowed.

"No, we did it," he meowed.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

After all the Clan cats were treated, the cats made their way home.

"I see the fight went well?" Speckletail meowed from the entrance to the nursery.

"For the most part," Firestar meowed.

"Where's Whitestorm?" Willowpelt asked, her eyes wide.

Bramblepaw made his way to the nursery to explain what happened to them.

"The threat's over," Sandstorm murmured next to Firestar.

"Yes it is," Graystripe meowed.

"For now," Firestar added.

_Hold on  
Hold on_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own none of these. Not the songs, charris, song, artist.

A/N- read.

_**Every night in my dreams   
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.**_

"Feathertail…," Crowfeather murmured, looking at the sky during the night.

He had dreamed of her for the past few nights, and couldn't stop thinking of her.

"Why did you have to die?" he asked.

He scented Feathertail and felt her twine herself around him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. A lone tear trailed down his face.

_**Far across the distance   
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.**_

"Crowfeather," she whispered, her voice flowing on the breeze.

"Do not mourn for me. I am always with you, and another cat needs you.

Leafpool."

He kept his eyes closed, picturing Feathertail by him, like the old days on the journey.

"But I want _you_," he said.

"You will always have me, Crowfeather, but you must move on.

Live your own life. Just because I can't, doesn't mean you shouldn't."

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

Crowfeather felt his heart break at the idea of being with a she cat who wasn't Feathertail.

"But I can't," he whimpered.

"Yes you can," she said, her voice sad. "You must."

"Why can't I just be with you, Feathertail?"

"I don't want your life to end. We will be with each other one day. Remember that."

"But when will that day come?" he whispered. "I can't wait forever."

"But I want you to. I don't want your life to end yet."

"But I want it to. I miss you."

"I miss you too.

But promise me."

_**Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one**_

Crowfeather felt her start to fade.

"No!" he pleaded.

"Please stay!" His voice was just above a whisper.

"I can't stay with you forever, Crowfeather," she said. "You have to get back to your own life.

Your heart will go on."

She faded and his shoulders racked with silent sobs.

_**Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**_

A few moons later, Crowfeather was sitting at the same spot, looking at the sky again.

He sighed.

He hadn't seen Feathertail and he missed her, but he _had_ moved on, like she said.

He longed to her hold her, though, as they slept.

He missed those days.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

A few tears trickled down his face, but it wasn't because he missed her.

He missed those days.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

Crowfeather smelled Leafpool, and felt her press against him.

He twined his tail with hers and closed his eyes.

_There is just some love that will not go away, _he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own OneRepublic(artist), Apologize(song), nor warriors(book). Nor this video: If you didn't notice, this is Ashfur to Squirrelflight

_**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**_

Ashfur watched Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw together.

Hurt filled his eyes.

'"I love you,"' Squirreflight had said earlier.

He felt foolish for believing her.

_**You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

'"I need you,"' she had said. '"I want you.

'"I love you."'

"I love you too," he said quietly, pain filling his eyes as he stood watching them.

"I'm sorry," she said earlier as Ashfur ate his mouse.

"It's too late to apologize," he said, his eyes dull.

She was shocked.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

Ashfur got to his paws and walked out of the camp entrance.

"Ashfur!" he heard her call.

He ignored her.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new**_

He jumped into a tree and watched the forest sway in the wind.

He scented a fox, and looked around for it, his ears pricked.

Alert.

He saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight walking, and a shadow in the bushes.

The fox!

_Squirrelflight!_ he wanted to call, but his mouth was dry.

As the fox stepped out of the bushes, he heard Squirrelflight gasp, but not at the fox in front of her.

"Twolegs!" Brambleclaw spat.

"They're going after the fox," Ashfur told them from the tree.

"Ashfur, get down from there!" Squirrelflight called.

He opened his mouth to speak, but watched as the Twoleg aimed the gun at the fox.

As it fired, the fox jumped out of the way, and was heading toward Squirrelflight.

"NO!" Ashfur screamed, and jumped in front of it.

_**I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**_

Fire seared his chest and he let out a screech of pain.

"Ashfur!" he heard her voice say next to his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Ashfur."

His eyes opened and he gasped for breath.

"I never lied," he panted.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"I said I needed you.

I never lied.

I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new.

I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
'Sorry' like the angel StarClan let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize."

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

He felt her tears hit his face and he tore away angrily.

"It's your own fault.

But I still love you."

With that, his body shuddered.

He was gone.

_**Bridge (guitar/piano)**_

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors, and the Tigerstars in this are not the ones from the book. It's from a role play Icestar and I are doing. I am Whitefire, and she is Tigerstar.

I also do not own Over You, nor Daughtry.

A/N- This is for both of us, and for others to see what has happened. Hopefully she will like it, AND NOT ASK ME TO TAKE IT DOWN[Coughcoughhinthint And even though Tigerclaw is leader, I will use his warrior name so it doesn't get confusing… You'll see why. I wasn't there for a lot of it, so I'll just fill in where I don't know. Please don't kill me, Icey.

_**Tigerstar- Over You**_

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me. 

Tigerstar watched Whitefire attack his warriors at the fight.

If she loved him, why was she doing this?

He knew she lived in ShadowClan now, but had she forgotten about when she came to ThunderClan to be with him, for the sake of the kits?

-Flashback-

"But what about Tigerstar?" Tigerclaw asked, trying to keep her from getting too upset, and taking it out on him.

He had felt bad enough.

Tigerstar was Tigerclaw's father, and he constantly tried to possess his son, trying to get him to take over the Clans.

Whitefire had been helping him.

But it was over now.

"I don't care," she had spat back at him.

"I don't care if you.

You're already dead to me."

And with that, she had gone back to ShadowClan, and taken their kits with her.

-End flashback-

Tigerclaw knew she blamed him, but was it his fault that he fell in love with Starsight?

Apparently, it was.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you. 

Whitefire looked at Tigerstar. "I'm sorry," she said, after clawing Darkstripe across the face.

She ran back to her camp with the rest of her Clan.

Tigerclaw snarled with frustration and tore at the ground with his claws.

"Just let her go," Darkstripe said. "She isn't worth your anger.

But we won't show mercy at the next battle."

Whitefire was in the warriors' den, talking to Blacknight.

"Do you hate me?" she asked her friend.

"For what?" Blacknight asked.

"For leaving."

"No."

"Why not?" Whitefire asked, curious.

"Because you left for the one you loved. I don't hate you.

I respect you for it."

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me. 

It wasn't long before Whitefire was pregnant with his kits again.

A mistake they had made before they separated.

Tigerclaw had just been talking to Warstar, Whitefire's father.

He admitted that he didn't love her, nor her sisters.

Not even her mother.

He had just used her,

Wanting to carry out his bloodline.

Whitefire had overheard, and after he left, she walked to Tigerclaw, tears in her eyes, but she forced them not to fall.

"I take it you heard what he said?" Tigerclaw asked.

She nodded.

"I want to leave, but have nowhere to go," Whitefire said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't live here, I already left ThunderClan. They won't let me back, and WindClan and RiverClan can go die! Maybe I should join BloodClan, where my mother was from."

"Whitefire, BloodClan has already been defeated. There is BloodClan left."

"Then I'll join the rogues."

"Come to ThunderClan," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course."

"But what about the kits? What would they do?"

"They'll come back when they want to, if they want to."

Whitefire looked back in the direction of the camp, then nodded.

"Fine."

She followed him to ThunderClan.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you. 

Tigerclaw told the Clan.

To Whitefire's surprise, there weren't many protests, but she knew they wouldn't trust her for a while.

Whitefire had to share the nursery with Starsight.

Her ex-mate's current mate.

Neither of them were happy.

"I just want to say," Whitefire forced herself to tell her, "that I don't hate you. I understand."

"That's good," Starsight said.

Whitefire wondered if she was lying.

After Whitefire had her kits, Tigerclaw was depressed.

He was tired of fighting Tigerstar. He had to kill himself, to break the link.

"No!" Whitefire yowled, running after him. "Don't!"

"I'm going to have Fireheart kill me!" he said. "I can't live like this anymore!"

"Tigerstar, no! You have a lot of cats that would be upset if you died!"

"Who?"

"Lightfur, Starsight, Darkstripe, me—"

"I thought you hated me."

"I did. But not anymore. I just don't want you to kill yourself!"

"Well…" he said, thinking for a few seconds.

"You can't stop me," he said, running into the camp and started provoking Fireheart.

"Tigerstar!" she said. "Just… wait!"

Whitefire ran into the nursery,

And grabbed his and Starsight's kits.

She dragged them into the middle of the camp, and held a paw over them,

Claws unsheathed.

"Do it, and they die too."

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

A few days later, Starsight were in the nursery, arguing.

Starsight had heard about what happened, and there was a fight.

Both of them had demon forms when they got too angry, or in Whitefire's case,

Too emotional.

Their fight got taken out of the nursery, and into the middle of the camp,

In front of everyone.

Lightfur, the deputy, was also a demon. He changed into his demon form, and helped Starsight.

"ENOUGH!" Tigerclaw's voice yowled from the camp entrance.

Whitefire had just slammed Darkkit, his and Starsight's kits against the nursery wall after she(Darkkit) attacked Whitefire's kits.

"Whitefire, in my den, NOW!"

Whitefire growled and took her kits into his den.

After a while, Starsight was in the medicine cat's den, and Whitefire had to nurse her kits.

While she was asleep, the kits ran off, making Whitefire get in trouble with Tigerclaw.

After an argument about kits and sleep, she stormed out of the camp, taking her kits to the rogues.

There was a battle.

ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and DeathClan, with some wolves, were attacking RiverClan and WindClan and LeafClan after they didn't join with them to make TigerClan.

As the battle started, there was a yowl from the hill beside the clearing, in front of the trees.

Whitefire, now named Blade, sat there, her bright green eyes scanning the cats for one cat imparticular.

Tigerclaw.

The wind blew her white fur, whipping it around as she stared at him.

The battle continued, yowls splitting the night as cats died, and blasts of light erupted from Grassystar, Deathstar, Silverstar, and Tigerstar, etc.

Warstar had a red pendant that would kill another cat once they get touched with it.

He ended up killing Hurricanestorm, his niece from Whiterose and Lightfur.

Blade leapt into the battle and killed her brother, Fireshadow, for betraying her when they were kits.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you. 

As the battle came to a close, Blade looked around for Glare, her leader.

She saw her motionless body, and her heart lurched.

"No."

She looked at Tigerclaw, her eyes boring into his fur.

And she had been fighting on his side.

She took Glare's body back to the camp, her kits, Ivy, Hazel, Yew, and Thunder helping her.

Holly and Claw had gone to join their father.

Risepelt was with Blade.

They were in love, but it would take a while for her to trust it.

She wasn't totally over Tigerclaw, but she was ready for a new love.

But Tigerstar was over her.

I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this, except the story(not the books).**

**A/N- This is Broken by Seether ft. Evanescence. Its GrayxSilver**

Ξ

**GrayxSilver- Broken**

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

**It was another night together.**

**And how he loved it.**

"**I love you, Silverstream," he meowed, grooming her.**

"**I love you too, Graystripe," Silverstream purred.**

"**I want to spend the rest of our lives together."**

"**We will."**

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**Graystripe sat by the stream, tears running down his face, mixing with the rain and blood already there.**

"**You lied to me," he murmured. **

"**You said we'd be together for the rest of our lives.**

**Now we can't. Why'd you have to leave?"**

**Graystripe felt broken, like a part of his heart was missing.**

**He supposed it was. **

"**I miss you."**

_**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore**_

**It had been a while since he was last visited by her.**

**She had always come to him in his dreams.**

**Did she not love him anymore?**

**Graystripe kept the tears back as he pushed himself to his paws. **

**He collapsed, weak. **

**He had eaten nothing, and gotten no sleep.**

**He got back up and forced himself to walk back to the stream,**

**No matter what memories would return.**

**He fell onto the edge of the grave,**

**His shoulders racking with the silent sobs he took.**

"**Silverstream…" he murmured, his voice thick. **

"**Why?"**

**He felt a pelt press against his and looked over to see the flame colored pelt of his friend.**

"**Fireheart, not right now."**

"**You need it," his friend said. "I know you do."**

"**Why?"**

**Fireheart's eyes brimmed with sorrow.**

"**I just do. I'll always be here for you.**

**You're not alone."**

**Graystripe turned away. **

**He was tired, but didn't want to sleep.**

"**Just close your eyes," Fireheart murmured. "You'll feel better.**

**I promise."**

**He nodded and laid his head down on his paws, closing his eyes.**

"**Don't promise me, Fireheart. **

**Promises aren't real."**

"… **This one is."**

**Graystripe was puzzled, but said nothing. **

**He fell asleep, his body slowly turning cold,**

**Motionless.**

**Fireheart dipped his head, a tear running down his face, making his face wet, as the last breath escaped his best friend's body.**

"**Goodbye, Graystripe."**

**He dug a grave for his friend,**

**Right next to Silverstream's. **

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

**Graystripe stood with Silverstream, **

**Watching Fireheart. **

"**He'll be alright," his mate whispered in his ear.**

"**He just needs time."**

"**I don't know," he said. **

"**This may be something that won't heal just with time."**

**Fireheart was lying in the warriors' den by Sandstorm, his eyes closed.**

**She had her muzzle buried in his fur,**

**And he wouldn't look at her.**

"**I know you're upset, but please speak to me," she pleaded. "He was MY friend too!"**

**Her mate just turned and looked down at her and laid his muzzle on hers.**

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away 

Ξ

**I don't know if everyone will like this one, but I kind of do… right now. Don't know how I'll feel about it in a little bit so Ill post it right away. READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Look at the disclaimer from Tigerstar- Over You.**

**A/N- The last one was from Tigerstar's point of view. This one's from Whitefire/Blade's point of view.**

_**Whitefire/Blade- Stand In The Rain**_

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down  
_

Whitefire was laying in the rogue nursery, staring at the wall.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but held them back.

She shook her head.

Whitefire was always taught that crying was a sign of weakness.

Anger too.

She walked out of the nursery, hearing her kits mewling.

"Glare," she said, "I want a new name."

"What would you like?" the rogue leader asked.

Whitefire's mother and Glare had been friends when she had come here.

"Hmm… what about Blade?"

"Alright."

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Blade sat outside of the camp by her mother's grave.

"Mother…" she whispered, "Did I do something when I was younger?

Does everyone hate me?"

She had gotten into another fight with Glare.

The usual.

It seemed like everyone hated her.

And she didn't know why.

She sighed as the rain started coming down.

She closed her eyes and walked back to the camp.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

Blade looked over as Bat came over.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

_No, _she thought. _Everything's wrong._

"I'm fine," she lied.

Bat looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He stared at her a little more, then walked away.

She was about to say something, when something told her he wouldn't listen.

He was just like the others.

She blinked back the tears and went to the nursery.

Blade was staring at the wall again.

Numb.

Her kits suckled, two of them deaf in one ear, Holly and Hazel, the twins.

Claw looked just like his father.

She couldn't look at him, and she felt horrible about it.

Blade wanted to sleep, but was worried about what dreams she would have.

Would they be of Tigerstar?

She wouldn't be able to stand it if they were.

He left her when she needed him the most.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

The battle was drawing near.

She was getting anxious.

"Why should we help them?

We're rogues, not Clan cats!" Glare said.

"But if they come together, they might come into our territory!" Blade told her.

"That's true…" the leader said. "Well… Sure, I guess."

Blade turned and silently cheered. She walked back to her kits, who were growing even bigger.

"The battle's soon," she told them. "You need to be prepared."

Ivy and Hiss were fighting together, practicing,

And so were Thunder and Bite.

The battle was today.

Blade was late, waiting for the rest of the rogues.

She left, for they were taking too long.

Her paws thudded on the ground as she ran, her breath in ragged puffs as she tried to catch her breath.

It had been a while since the last time she ran this far.

She reached the Clearing, hearing the sounds of battle just on the other side of the bushes(/trees and stuff).

She sat at the edge, staring at the cats, her long white fur whipping around as the wind buffeted her fur.

The light shone on it, making her look like a StarClan cat, her green eyes, searching the crowd of cats.

She found him, fighting one of the cats.

Her throat tightened.

Tigerstar…

She knew some of the cats were looking at her, and she jumped from the hill-ish thing and into the center of the battle.

After the battle, she carried Glare's body back to the camp.

She glanced at Tigerstar, then at her father, Warstar, who was laying on the ground, his pendant jabbed through his chest.

Two of her kits, Claw and Holly **or Hazel. I can't remember **had left to live with their father.

She sighed and started walking, sensing someone coming to her side.

Risepelt…

"Hi," she said, her voice muffled by Glare's fur.

They talked for a while, then Risepelt went to the rogue's camp with her.

She had stood through the rain, and lived.

Something she thought would never happen.

But there was still part of her that was missing….

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Look at the disclaimer from Tigerstar- Over You.**

**A/N- The last one was from Tigerstar's point of view. This one's from Whitefire/Blade's point of view.**

_**Whitefire/Blade- Stand In The Rain**_

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down  
_

Whitefire was laying in the rogue nursery, staring at the wall.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but held them back.

She shook her head.

Whitefire was always taught that crying was a sign of weakness.

Anger too.

She walked out of the nursery, hearing her kits mewling.

"Glare," she said, "I want a new name."

"What would you like?" the rogue leader asked.

Whitefire's mother and Glare had been friends when she had come here.

"Hmm… what about Blade?"

"Alright."

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Blade sat outside of the camp by her mother's grave.

"Mother…" she whispered, "Did I do something when I was younger?

Does everyone hate me?"

She had gotten into another fight with Glare.

The usual.

It seemed like everyone hated her.

And she didn't know why.

She sighed as the rain started coming down.

She closed her eyes and walked back to the camp.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

Blade looked over as Bat came over.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

_No, _she thought. _Everything's wrong._

"I'm fine," she lied.

Bat looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He stared at her a little more, then walked away.

She was about to say something, when something told her he wouldn't listen.

He was just like the others.

She blinked back the tears and went to the nursery.

Blade was staring at the wall again.

Numb.

Her kits suckled, two of them deaf in one ear, Holly and Hazel, the twins.

Claw looked just like his father.

She couldn't look at him, and she felt horrible about it.

Blade wanted to sleep, but was worried about what dreams she would have.

Would they be of Tigerstar?

She wouldn't be able to stand it if they were.

He left her when she needed him the most.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

The battle was drawing near.

She was getting anxious.

"Why should we help them?

We're rogues, not Clan cats!" Glare said.

"But if they come together, they might come into our territory!" Blade told her.

"That's true…" the leader said. "Well… Sure, I guess."

Blade turned and silently cheered. She walked back to her kits, who were growing even bigger.

"The battle's soon," she told them. "You need to be prepared."

Ivy and Hiss were fighting together, practicing,

And so were Thunder and Bite.

The battle was today.

Blade was late, waiting for the rest of the rogues.

She left, for they were taking too long.

Her paws thudded on the ground as she ran, her breath in ragged puffs as she tried to catch her breath.

It had been a while since the last time she ran this far.

She reached the Clearing, hearing the sounds of battle just on the other side of the bushes(/trees and stuff).

She sat at the edge, staring at the cats, her long white fur whipping around as the wind buffeted her fur.

The light shone on it, making her look like a StarClan cat, her green eyes, searching the crowd of cats.

She found him, fighting one of the cats.

Her throat tightened.

Tigerstar…

She knew some of the cats were looking at her, and she jumped from the hill-ish thing and into the center of the battle.

After the battle, she carried Glare's body back to the camp.

She glanced at Tigerstar, then at her father, Warstar, who was laying on the ground, his pendant jabbed through his chest.

Two of her kits, Claw and Holly **or Hazel. I can't remember **had left to live with their father.

She sighed and started walking, sensing someone coming to her side.

Risepelt…

"Hi," she said, her voice muffled by Glare's fur.

They talked for a while, then Risepelt went to the rogue's camp with her.

She had stood through the rain, and lived.

Something she thought would never happen.

But there was still part of her that was missing….

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_


End file.
